Shield
A Shield is a temporary buff that absorbs incoming damage before affecting the champion's actual health for a short time. Not included are resistance bonuses or invulnerability abilities. Shields are depleted by all types of damage, except for a few magic damage only shield. Shields from different sources stack. Self Most shield effects are self-cast and can not be bestowed upon an ally. Abilities Personal shield effects from various champion abilities. * absorbs 50% of his current mana when triggered and lasts for 10 seconds. * absorbs 40/80/120/160/200 (+30% AP) points of damage, lasting for 5 seconds. If the spheres detonate upon enemies, the shield will be reapplied and the duration refreshed. * absorbs 150/225/300 points of damage per champion hit and lasts for 6 seconds. * absorbs 10% of his maximum health points of damage, after spending 10 seconds out of combat. * converts 35% of the damage dealt by his abilities to a shield that decays by 3% per second. * absorbs 100/150/200/250/300 (+10% of maximum health) points of damage and lasts for 10 seconds. * absorbs 70/100/130/160/190 (+100% bonus AD) points of damage for 2.5 seconds. * absorbs 50/80/110/140/170 (+40 bonus AP) (increased by 25% while in the Danger Zone) points of damage and last for 2 seconds. * absorbs 70/115/160/205/250 (+60% AP) points of damage and lasts for 3 seconds. * absorbs 70/115/160/205/250 (+60% AP) points of damage and lasts for 6 seconds. * absorbs 60/100/140/180/220 (+50% AP) points of damage and lasts for 5 seconds. * absorbs 80/130/180/230/280 (+80% AP) points of damage and lasts for 7 seconds. Item The following item applies the shield on its owner. * Mana Shield: Drains 20% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount plus 150 for 3 seconds. 120 second cooldown. * & Lifeline: Upon taking magic damage that would reduce health below 30%, grants a shield that absorbs 400 magic damage for 5 seconds. 90 second cooldown. Spells * absorbs 95+(20*level) points of damage and last for 2 seconds. Affects an ally Some shield effects can be bestowed on an ally champion or the caster itself. Abilities These abilities can affect an allied champion. * absorbs 80/120/160/200/240 (+90% AP) points of damage and lasts for 5 seconds. * absorbs 80/120/160/200/240 (+50% AP) points of damage and lasts for 4 seconds. * absorbs 110/180/250/320/390 (+50% AP) points of damage and lasts for 4 seconds. * absorbs 40/80/120/160/200 (+80% AP) points of damage and lasts for 5 seconds. * absorbs 60/105/150/195/240 (+60% AP) points of damage and lasts for 5 seconds. * absorbs 80/105/130/155/180 (+35% AP) points of damage and lasts for 5 seconds. * absorbs 95/160/225/290/355 (+70% AP) points of magic damage and lasts for 5 seconds. CD 23-15 sec. * absorbs 80-240 (+40% AP) points of damage and lasts for 4 seconds. * absorbs 250/550/850 (+135% AP) points of damage and lasts for 5 seconds. * absorbs 60-220 (+40% AP) points of damage and lasts for 4 seconds. Item The following item applies the shield on all allies in a radius. * Unique: Shield yourself and nearby (600 range) allied champions for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage. 60 second cooldown Category:Gameplay elements